


Hope

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [69]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Jack is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race wasn’t a dreamer.  He kept his feet on the ground in terms of practicality.  But for the next four days, he would let himself become a little more like Jack.  Maybe hope could win.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Jack sat down next to Racer in the park, “You want to tell me what’s up?”

“I let everyone down.” Race replied, “I got my financial aid information. I didn’t get a large enough scholarship from the school and I didn’t get a large enough Federal Loan to pay the difference. I ran the numbers of my pay at the Studio and it’s not even close to covering the difference. Now, I have to contact Pratt to tell them that I can’t afford to go. Maybe if I had tried harder….”

“Hey.” Jack interrupted, “You couldn’t have tried harder if you wanted to.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Race scoffed, “The only way my father was going to let me go there was if they offered enough money so that he didn’t have to pay anything. Which they didn’t…. You should have seen how disappointed he was….”

“Race, you have worked your ass off to get into that school. I’m looking at you right now and….” Jack’s voice was full of emotion as he took in his best friend, “I can’t imagine anyone seeing you as a disappointment.”

“Jack…” Race rolled his eyes, not needing his friends eternal optimism right now.

“Hey, we’ll think of something.” Jack replied, gently nudging him, “I’m not going to let you give up on this. This is your dream.”

Race sighed, but let Jack’s words comfort him. If they got Katherine and David in on the planning session, they had a sliver of hope at coming up with a plan. If they didn’t have one in four days, then Racer would contact the school.

“We got four days.” Race replied, standing up.

“Great!” Jack grinned, “I’ll call Kath and Davey.”

Race wasn’t a dreamer. He kept his feet on the ground in terms of practicality. But for the next four days, he would let himself become a little more like Jack. Maybe hope could win.


End file.
